snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crispycol
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bleedman Comics Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley To the sender thanks for the message i hope i will continue making more articles about the characters and stories of bleed's About YOUR Informations... Sorry if this is going to offend you but some of your informations is wrong... for example *In Megaville you said that City of heroes was the last page but it was not the last page *In Dib you said he was the traitor althought bleedman didn't confirmed it YET *Plus! Chowder is NOT! a female! instead of "his" you said "her".. P.S Don't get offended, and i'll just replace any information that is wrong, you can count on me (Gives a thumbs up and a smile) Hesham Kapina 09:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) About New Possible Characters you have no right to delete any of my suggestions for PPGD and Grim comic i just want to suggest it to bleed to add them that's all i just want to add new NICK,CN and FOX characters including Disney casts im just adding a suggestions pls don't delete again my character suggestion please it's ok to delete my added information but not my addional pages! it tooks me 3 hours to finish the page and you just delete it! don't do this again! Please don't delete it again! you delete these possible new characters could possibly appear in the comics please don't delete it again man! including the Military please damn and don't replace it with other wiki files!. i just adding a suggestion tnx for the coments but i hope they will appears in the comics and i wanna prove new CN characters will appears in the comics This is Ravager321. nice to meet you Mr, Hearts, I have uploaded two pictures of Grim Junior and Minnie Mandy. I added description on them for fun. You can remove it if you want, I just wanna do something here that's all but I accidentally removed all of Grim Junior's Gallery. Sorry about that. About the military appears in the comics please don't delete those pages im trying to confirm if there's military appears in PPGD and Grim pls dont delete it again!. this is Snitch12.again don't delete it again please im trying to confirm if the Military will appears in the comic and im not here for fight im here to edit and add and peace... What Blog?! what is blog?! you edit my first Hidden page! why did you edit it! please create another Grim Hidden characters not PPGD Hidden characters that was my page created you edit it yesterday! Hidden Characters in Grim Please don't Edit my added pages man! please stop editing my added pages man!. yes im adding new possibles it was in my theory that those scenes and new characters were possible appears in the Bleed's webcomic. Sorry mr Dark sorry but i can't deny it and i don't quitting it sorry anbd you can't also delete the Battle of Megaville page also that's why Megaville was destroyed from a battle.